Miracle
by NCISprobie
Summary: One night Kate is upset and out in the bad part of town when she sees Ari and follows him. He later joins the team. How does the team react through this story? Read and find out!
1. Ari

**Summery:****One night Kate is upset and out in the bad part of town when she sees Ari and follows him. He later joins the team. How does the team react through this story? Read and find out!**

**This is set about a six months after Ari held Kate at the farm. Twilight and Kill Ari's never happened. **

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own NCIS Kate, Ari, and Jenny would not be dead!**

**Dedication: To Kari fans and readers!**

Hissing angrily Special Agent Kate Todd kicked a can across the street. She had been so pissed at Tony and Gibbs. It had been about 6 months sense Ari had kidnapped her for the second time and Tony had brought it up and began to tease her about how she couldn't stab him when Gibbs had decided to announce that to the whole team even Abby, and without thinking she had cussed Tony out along with Gibbs and had wondered off somewhere without thinking.

Damn she had been so angry she hadn't seen where she'd wondered off to. _'Oh well I'll find my way back.' _Kate thought as she continued to walk down the street in the bad part of town in a black long sleeved shirt, jeans, and a SIG attached to her hip and a backup SIG on her ankle with no purse or jacket, which she had left in her car at NCIS, she just walked right out of the building and walked off to who knows were at 8:30pm. Suddenly a man caught her eye in a crowd.

He was wearing a familiar red and white motorcycle suite with a small bit of facial hair. I hadn't got close enough to see his eyes but I was very sure I knew who it was. Quickly I took out my phone out of my pocket and scrolled down to Gibbs speed dial number and hesitated .

_'What was I supposed to say? "Hey Gibbs it's Kate you know that mossad mole Ari that shot you and Gerald, the one that Tony was teasing me about half an hour ago? Yeah_ _well he's across the street." Oh yeah like I was going to say that.' _I put my phone back in my pocket and watched the man.

Three others had joined him and they all looked foreign. I mean I didn't even know if this man was Ari. Talking in a different language Kate hid in the shadows so they couldn't see me, I crept close could hear them in case they spoke English. Still speaking in a different language none of them had seen her. They started walking down the street. Debating about what to do Kate sighed and followed them, she had to know if the man was really Ari.

* * *

The men had walked into an old abandon building closing the door behind them. I had failed to notice the security camera watching me as I found some old garbage to climb onto to get on the roof and slip in an open window. Crawling into a rather large vent space I rolled my eyes and thought,

_' I feel like an idiot.'_ Crawling through a huge air vent is not something I planned to do today. Careful not to make any noises I looked through the area where the venting stopped and it was open so I could see through. I held back a gasp at what I saw.

The man was Ari! The bastard had changed and was now in a long sleeved black shirt like mine and black cargo pants. He was standing at the front of the room with an armed audience of 12, one of the men I recognized as Bassam, a bastard the hit me twice. Ari was now talking in English.

"I have been intrusted to lead all of you to attack and kidnap NCIS Director Morrow and in exchange NCIS will give us government secrets." Ari said to the men. I covered my hands over my mouth.

"But don't we already know most of their secrets?" Asked a man in the back.

"Yes Simi and they are all on this chip, but we have been instructed to collect all of there secrets." Ari answered for the man Simi as he took out a chip from his pocket and placed it on a table at the far end of the room.

"I hope we won't have to kidnap anymore agents." Bassam said in an irritated voice. Ari chuckled obviously remembering the memory.

_'Damn I really should call Gibbs right now.' _I thought as I debated whether to call him or find out more about this plan.

"Haswari!" Came a shout from the other end of the room as a man entered the door. "We were followed by a women our cameras picked up. We have identified her as Special Agent Caitlin Todd she is somewhere in this building!"

_'Shit!'_ Kate mentally cussed herself. "I told you we should have taken her out when we had the chance six months ago. That whore has interfered with the last operation she will not interfere with this one!" Bassam shouted. Several others joined in on the shouting.

"QUIET!" Ari yelled everyone looked at him. "Have you searched the other rooms?" He asked the man.

"Yes there is no sigh of her." "Everyone re-mane quiet an listen if she is somewhere in this building we will know." He told them calmly as he took out his cell and began typing in a number.

RING RING!

My phone went off like mad in my pocket and everyone looked up at the vent. "SHIT!" I blurt and Ari smirked, he knew I was in the vent now. What in Hells name was I going to do?

* * *

**Hi everyone! So this is my second Kari fic and I'm hoping you guys will review! So please review!**


	2. Trouble

**Summery:****One night Kate is upset and out in the bad part of town when she sees Ari and follows him. He later joins the team. How does the team react through this story? Read and find out!**

**This is set about a six months after Ari held Kate at the farm. Twilight and Kill Ari's never happened. **

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own NCIS Kate, Ari, and Jenny would not be dead!**

**Dedication: To QueenKaitylin who reviewed!  
**

* * *

All of a sudden men stared shouting things like "Kill her!" or something in a different language which Kate doubted was nice. "Quiet!" Ari yelled for the second time.

Silence filled the room. _' Oh my god I am so screwed!' _Kate thought as she managed to turn around in the vent and crawled the other direction that she came. Crawling out of the vent space Kate turned to crawl through the window and gasped, six men had surrounded the building.

_'Great.' _I thought. Then my thoughts wondered back to the chip. Turning on her heels she walked in the direction she thought the room was. Before Kate went in she peeked through a hole in the door. Yep this was the room all right. Unlucky for me one of the men saw me and started yelling.

Jumping backward I drew my SIG from my waist and all of the men reacted the same but Ari. Without warning Bassam started firing and the others joined in. _'What am I going to do?' _Suddenly my thoughts went to the SEAL case we did about an innocent marine framed by his wife's jealous gay lover and what Abby had said. "He kicked sand in his face." That gave me an idea as I peeked again and saw a smoke vent.

Putting myself were no one could see me I took out my phone and called Gibbs. "Yeah Gibbs?" He asked as he picked up.

I tilted it to were he could definitely hear the gun fire. "Kate what's going on?" He yelled all of the men stopped and I could hear Ari yelling at them.

I made a screaming noise as if I was in pain. I heard Ari's head snap in my direction. "Shit Gibbs I'm hit. I followed this man and it turned out to be Ari and now I'm sh-shot! Ahhh!" I made another noise of pain as if I had been shot.

"Caitlin!" Ari yelled in a very concerned voice. I smiled to myself so it _was _working. I heard Gibbs cussing on the other end and him yelling.

"How bad is it? Were the hell are you?" He demanded. The men in the other room could definitely hear him.

"It's too late Gibbs it was in the-the chest Ahhh! I'm sorry for what I said e-earlier Gibbs. I-I always loved you like a father, a-and T-Tony and T-Tim they were like brothers. Abby s-she was like my sister." I let out another groan. "L-Love you guys."

I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear before I hung up and dropped the phone and acting as if I fell to the floor making noises. "Caitlin!"

Ari yelled again and when I looked through the hole I saw that he was trying to get to me but Bassam and six others had pinned him down while some started to celebrate. He looked so, well _desperate. _

Thinking this was the time I jumped up and attached my phone to my belt as I drew my SIG as I stormed through the door everyone looked in shock but I shot the vent and smoke went everywhere, and the fire alarm that I was surprised still worked went off and no one could see a thing! Feeling for the chip I found it and took off. Looking out the window I saw all of the men rush into the building and I smiled.

"All clear." I said to myself as I ran. Smiling I thought of my team that I was for sure coming. Gibbs had probably yelled at McGee and Abby, well McGee anyway to get a trace on my phone and now everyone was going nuts. Relief washed over my face as I heard tire screeching and a black car pull up near the sidewalk and an angry Gibbs come out. Uh Oh. My smile faded and something told me I had some explaining to do as I thought of the scare I gave them all.

* * *

"Caitlin Todd don't you ever give us a scare like that again!" Gibbs said in a fatherly tone as the team stared down at me in the director's office. After they picked me up Gibbs sent some agents to check out the building and then forced me to explain and then when we drove back to NCIS he marched me up to the director's office and we explained that to him and gave him the chip. Just as he was discussing security details for all of us Abby stormed in and threw her arms around me and then I had to explain to her what happened and then she, McGee, and Tony were all giving me a scolding. "Oh common guys you can't actually be that upset." I told them all.

"McGee play the tape!" Gibbs barked at the junior agent. Using a laptop the tape started. _"Yeah Gibbs?" He asked as he picked up. I tilted it to were he could definitely hear the gun fire. "Kate what's going on?" He yelled all of the men stopped and I could hear Ari yelling at them. I made a screaming noise as if I was in pain. I heard Ari's head snap in my direction. "Shit Gibbs I'm hit. I followed this man and it turned out to be Ari and now I'm sh-shot! Ahhh!" I made another noise of pain as if I had been shot. "Caitlin!" Ari yelled in a very concerned voice. I heard Gibbs cussing on the other end and him yelling. "How bad is it? Were the hell are you?" He demanded. "It's too late Gibbs it was in the-the chest Ahhh! I'm sorry for what I said e-earlier Gibbs. I-I always loved you like a father, a-and T-Tony and T-Tim they were like brothers. Abby s-she was like my sister." I let out another groan. "L-Love you guys."_

McGee stopped the tape. I suddenly felt guilty. "Gibbs I don't care if you think I'm weak but I'm saying this I'm _so _sorry I put everyone through that, I hadn't realized how good my acting was. Though I do admit I had fun kicking sand in Ari Haswari's face." I told them. Gibbs chuckled. And Abby through her arms around me. "We forgive you Katie." I smiled. "Yeah Katie we forgive you." DiNozzo said to me in a teasing tone. "Shut up DiNozzo!" I said.

McGee seemed to have the most important thing to say. "So speaking of Ari are the agents finished clearing the building director?" He asked. Suddenly the director's phone went off. "I'd bet my next pay check that's them now." He said as he picked it up. "Hello?" He asked. "What do you mean their all gone?" He yelled. I groan. He hung up the phone. "Ari and his gang of Hamas are gone and now we all need protection particularly for Agent Todd, they seem most likely to come after you. I think they would want to kill the person that compromised two ops in a row more than they'd want to kidnap the director of a federal agency." He said angrily.

"Awww." Abby said. "Aww is right Abby but I don't think Ari is going to harm Caitlin." Came Ducky's voice from the door."

"And why would that be Doctor Mallard?" The director asked as Ducky closed the door.

"When Timothy played the tape it sounded as if Ari was desperate to help Caitlin and upset that she was hurt. Tell us Kate how did Ari react to all of this?" "Well Ducky I saw him men holding him down when he tried to get to me." I said truthfully. "Ahhh it seems I was right then." He whispered. "Right about what Duck? Does this mean Haswari likes Kate?" "Yes Jethro so it would seem. He for some reason feels very protective over Caitlin."

Gibbs face turned hard. "I don't care she's getting protection all over her house, all over everyone else on this team." He said.

"No Gibbs I'll stay at NCISI don't need security all over my house. What I don't get is how he got back in the states." I said to all of them. "I believe that's my fault." Said an ass of an FBI agent as he walked in. "Fornell?" Everyone shouted. "You let that psycho back in the states?" I demanded.

"Yes." He said in a firm voice. "He almost killed one of my agents!" Gibbs yelled. Everyone turned to face him. "He could have kidnapped the director of NCIS! Do you not get what happened when he gets in the states?" "Gibbs don't give me that." Fornell said to him.

"How would you feel if it was your agent and your director?" He asked. Before he could answer I did for him.

"That's it gentleman! Director if where done I really need to get some air."

* * *

I said and when he nodded I walked out and took the elevator down to autopsy. I didn't see Jimmy down here which was good because I needed to be alone. It could have ended right here if only I hadn't _'looked into his eyes and they hadn't looked kind.' _I grabbed a pillow Ducky kept in his desk. Slowly I sunk on the floor next to the body coolers and closed my eyes as I lay down.

_(Dream)_

_I'm in autopsy and I lift my head up to see Tony and Tim sleeping across the door like guard dogs. Smiling to myself I stand up and see Gibbs fast asleep on an autopsy table. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to find Ari standing there. I gasp. "Did you miss me Caitlin?" He asked coyly. _

Screaming I couldn't help but bolt up from my sleep and yell. "Kate!" Six voices coursed.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, Tim, Tony, and Fornell. "Ari!" I yell as I wake up. "Caitlin are you alright my dear?" Ducky asked me.

I tried to answer but couldn't. My face had a fresh layer of sweat on it and I was out of breath.

"Kate you were screaming and thrashing in your sleep!" Abby tells me. "I-I'm fine." I said as I try to get up and my face swirled at the floor, but thankfully Gibbs hands catch me.

"Somehow I doubt that Kate." Gibbs said as he swung me off my legs and I struggle. He carefully lays me down on an autopsy table despite my protests. "I agree with him Kate." Fornell tells me.

"Ducky can you check her out?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course Jethro." He said as he feels my forehead which was burning up. Slowly he moved his hand across my cheeks.

"It seems she has a slight fever and is exhausted from thrashing while in her sleep." He tells them as he moved for his desk and pulled out a pill bottle and got a glass of water. "Swallow this Kate."

He said as he handed me a glass of water and a pill. Slowly I throw the pill in the back of my thought and take a drink of the water. As my eyes droop I feel Ducky's hand take the glass from my hand and I lay on the bare autopsy table without any pillow.

My eyes close. Carefully I feel Tony's arms pick me up and carry me towards the door as I grab a fist full of his shirt for support. "I don't think it's good for her to sleep here boss. Are we sleeping in the bullpen tonight?" Tony asked Gibbs as I hear the autopsy doors close. "Yeah I don't think it's good for her to sleep here either, that bastard haunts her dreams." Gibbs answered. As I slip into a sleep I hear Ducky stop the team. "Watch her carefully tonight Jethro and if it seems she is having a nightmare wake her up."

"Got it Ducky." He said before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay tell me what you think review even if you hate it.**


	3. A New Member of The Team

I open my eyes up to find myself dizzy and sleeping on the floor on a few blankets and a tray of breakfast on my desk. Scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. Inhaling in the sent I look around and saw Tony eating a similar breakfast, McGee on his computer, and Gibbs reading a file.

"Hey sleeping beauty woke up!" Tony blurts out.

"Dinozzo!" I shout. "Oh common Kate don't be like that! I brought you breakfast!"

"No you didn't DiNozzo I did! Hey sleeping beauty!" Abby greets me as she bounces into the bullpen. Still dizzy I mumble.

"What oh, breakfast thanks Abbs, and why has everyone been calling me sleeping beauty?"

"No problem sleeping beauty we just though it would be fun because you're so pretty and you were really cute in your sleep."

"Thanks Abbs."

"Of course, oh and your hair is really fun to play with it was hard to tear Tony and McGee away from it."

"WHAT?" I scream. Abby smiled and walked out of the bullpen as Tony and McGee freeze. Out of instinct I look for something to throw at them and found two stress balls.

Quickly I aim one at Tony's forehead and he was so surprised he fell backwards in his chair. Next I launch one at McGee's forehead who jumps up out of his chair. Gibbs chuckled. "So have we got any leads on Ari?" I ask as I stat eating.

"No." This earned him a glare from Gibbs so he said something else. "But we do have the whole D.C. are sealed off." Tony informed me.

"Okay how about the chip? Has it been looked at?" "Yes." Gibbs says. "They were telling the truth they do have half of NCIS secrets."

"How the hell did they manage to get those?" I asked surprised. "I can answer that." McGee tells me. "They hacked the system."

"You're kidding me. I mean who on earth hacks the NCIS system? I mean besides you and the FBI."

"I have no clue but I will find out." McGee tells me as he continues to type. Just as I finished my food Gibbs picks up his phone and talks. "Kate! Tony! Tim! All of us are needed in the Directors office!"

"Why?" We all shout at once. "I don't know but it must be important because Abby gunna be there too." He said as he got up. Abby ran into the bullpen. "Hey guy's you get the call about the director?"

"Yes Abby we got the call everyone Director's office!" Gibbs yells as he leads us. "Why do I have a feeling this is bad news?" Tony asked me, Abby, and McGee. "No clue but I have the same feeling." McGee shares with us. "Let's hope it's not." I tell them and they nod.

* * *

"All right Director whada we got?" Gibbs asked. "Jethro before I tell you this you have to know I'm not happy about it either, just promise me you won't get upset."

"Depends on what the news is Director." "Alright but I don't want anyone using any guns, knives or bullets am I clear?"

"Yes Director." We all course. "Mossad is sending us a Mossad Liaison Officer for your team."

"Why would we get upset over that?" I ask. "It's Ari Haswari."

"What?" I blurt. "What the Hell?" Gibbs demanded. "His Hamas and Al-Queda cover was blow and he managed to escape and Mossad want's him to have a low profile so their sending him to us."

"Who escapes Al-Queda and lives?" Tony asked. "Who knows? Mossad says he had backup but I still don't see how he escaped." The director tells us. "You don't believe their being truthful?" Abby asked.

"Of course not Abbs I mean come on who escaped Al-Queda and lives?" I tell her. "Wait a second I thought we had the whole D.C. area sealed off! How did he manage to escape?" I demanded. "That's what I was wondering. I have an appointment in MTAC with Mossad though I was hoping you would all join me if we're lucky they'll change their minds about sending Ari to us." He said.

"Either way I'm not taking that bastard on my team!" Gibbs declared. "Jethro it's not your call to make." he tells him.

"Well is he at least going to tell us Hamas secrets and how in the hell they hacked our system?" I ask frustrated.

"No unfortunately not he's not allowed to spill anything. And look at the time were going to be late for out meeting in MTAC."

* * *

"What do you mean there still sending him hear?" Gibbs demanded. "Jethro..." The director warned. Apparently Mossad didn't want to take the call and made Bahrain take it instead and they were still sending Ari here. "I'm sorry Gibbs but we got nothing. Mossad just wants him here." Daniel tried to calm him. The director saw that this was going to start a fight so he made sines to end the transmission.

"It's settled Jethro he's joining your team tomorrow." Gibbs angrily stormed out and by the look on his face it looked like he was going to murder someone but instead he hit the elevator down to Autopsy. Most likely to tell Ducky. Slowly I walked down to my desk and took a deep breath. This was one of those weeks I wondered it I should take leave tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay big thanks to all that reviewed I promise there will be much Kari romance in the next chapter! Seriously people there will be! And it will be a longer chapter and it will be posted either late tomorrow night or tomorrow morning it all depends on the reviews you can't rush perfection! That and I'm a 13 year old girl so my life is controlled by my parents and I might not be able to get to a computer!  
**


	4. Ari Joins The Team

**Summery:****One night Kate is upset and out in the bad part of town when she sees Ari and follows him. He later joins the team. How does the team react through this story? Read and find out!**

**This is set about a six months after Ari held Kate at the farm. Twilight and Kill Ari's never happened. **

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own NCIS Kate, Ari, and Jenny would not be dead!**

**Dedication: To Kari fans and readers!

* * *

**

'_Breath Kate breath.'_ I told myself as I take the elevator to the director's office. Getting off on the top floor I walked into the office and met Cynthia at the desk. "Hey Kate the director and the rest of your team is waiting on you. You can go right in." She tells me. I took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in." The director tells me. I open the door to find Gibbs, McGee and Tony glaring at Ari while Abby and Ducky looked rather upset.

"You're late to the party Kate." Abby tells me.

"I had a hard time deciding if I should take leave or not." I told her and Tony grinned. Ari rolled his eyes. "Wonderful to see you again Caitlin." Ari said to me as if we were friends meeting on the street and not a federal agent and a mossad officer.

"I wish I could say the same." I replied grimly. He smirked.

"I'm not taking him on my team!" Gibbs tells the director. "You have to Gibbs it's a direct order."

"He was sent here to kill my agent for compromising Hamas ops!" He yelled. Ari wrinkled his face in disgust. Lucky for him I'm the only one that saw.

"I was not sent here to kill Caitlin." Ari said forcefully. "Jethro he is to be on your team and given the same amount of field work as everyone else, not always put on desk duty, oh and any "accidental" injuries that Agent Haswari happens to get you will be taking full responsibility for them." You could here the quotation marks in his voice as he said this.

"Now I have picked out Agent Todd to train him." "What? Why!" I demand.

"Well seeing as he'd most likely kill agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee is a junior, and Agent Gibbs is being uncooperative right now that leaves you."

Angrily Gibbs storms out and the whole team but Ari and me followed him. "Good luck with Gibbs." The director tells us. "Thanks." I say as I lead Ari to the Bullpen, when we walk out of his office Gibbs and the team are in the elevator and he is cussing about something and said something about Abby's lab.

Sighing I continued to lead Ari to the Bullpen. "This is the Bullpen and that is your desk." I point to an unoccupied space. "That is mine, Tony's, McGee's, and Gibbs. If you know what's good for you, you won't sit in his chair ever." I said playfully. He chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you know the morgue,the garage, the evidence locker, and Abby's lab." I tell him jokingly.

"You can get settled in at you desk if you want while I go see what Gibbs is yelling about thought I already have a good idea." I say as I head for the elevator. "Caitlin!" He called stopping me.

"Yes?" I ask sweetly.

"I wanted to tell you I am not here to harm you and that I am sorry for the kidnappings. Also I look forward to learning under you."

"So am I. Oh, and Ari don't apologize in front of Gibbs according to him it's a sigh of weakness, one of his rules I'll teach them to you latter." I smile at him and he smiles back as the elevator doors close.

Suddenly I thought of being kind to Ari for some reason I mean the team was probably going to treat him like trash do why don't I try and be kind to him? It couldn't hurt could it?

* * *

Still smiling when the elevator got off on Abby floor it quickly disappeared when I heard Gibbs yelling, and then saw the look on his face. Then my thoughts wondered back to Ari.

I mean even if Ari did kidnap me twice it couldn't hurt to try to be kind, he was going to be apart of this team anyway.

"Hi Abby." I greeted her. "Hey Kate." She replied.

"I came down to see what all the yelling was about though I have a pretty good idea." I said in Gibbs direction. He turned to me.

"That bastard didn't try anything did he?" He asked.

"No Gibbs." If I told him about being kind to Ari I don't think he'd take that well.

"He's getting settled down at his desk." I tell them all. RING RING! Gibbs phone went off. He stopped yelling about Ari for a minute to answer it.

"Dead marine. Kate get Ari." I nod and head for the elevators. I sigh and think of everything I had to teach him. But who knows maybe it could be fun. _'Yeah fun.'_ I think sarcastically to myself.

* * *

It had been a long day for the team. I had taught Ari most of Gibbs rules, how to sketch crime scenes, how to be observant and pay close attention to suspects. We had just finished the "Red Cell" case of some nut jobs that run around half naked and play with paintball guns that have a weird way of almost killing someone.

Smiling happily I sat down at my desk I thought of the smart ass comment I just told Tony a few minutes ago, making him look like an idiot in front of the team when he made a rude comment to me. Frowning he sat down at his desk and started typing and suddenly a grin on his face appeared.

This couldn't be good. Suddenly everyone's e-mail in the entire room when off. Quickly moving my mouse across the desk I gasped and snarled at what I saw snarled.

"Kate Todd Agent of the month." And below was there the wet tee-shirt picture of me. "Courtesy of Anthony DiNozzo."

Angrily I hiss and everyone has there eyes on me as I throw my badge in my desk and grab my backup gun before I storm out of there.

* * *

Slamming the door of my car I march up to my apartment and throw my things on the floor which is not something I usually do. Throwing open my closet I angrily search for it. Grinning when I retrieved my black bikini.

Looking out the window I thought of how cold it would be. Oh well, I was in the mod to do something stupid, something like jumping off a cliff in the forest area where some teenagers jumped off for fun.

Taking my close off I put it on and look at myself in the mirror. Beautiful. It looked wonderful on my body. Smiling I put a sexy black leather jacket on and take a scarf to tie it around my waist. Tonight was going to be fun, cold but fun.

* * *

Smiling like wild when I drove up to the dark cliff in the middle of the night. I was so exited I forgot about my cell phone in the car as I run up to the cliff. I hadn't noticed a black car drive up across the cliff and I hadn't noticed the people that recognized me.

Tacking off my jacket I untied to scarf and let it fall to the floor no in nothing but my bikini. _'God it is so cold.' _I think as I start shivering and step near the cliff not wereing any shoes. Smiling again before I threw myself off the cliff. God it was _so _dangerous and _so _irresponsible but oh well I was upset.

The icy water hit me and all I could think of was cold, freezing, and ice. Because the water was all of those things.

* * *

I saw Caitlin take off a jacket and a scarf from her waist and let them fall and I saw the most gorgeous sight I've seen so far, she was wearing a black bikini in the middle of the night on a cliff!

Shaking her beautiful sight out of my head I think of how dangerous this was in weather like this in the dark! Of all the irresponsible and stupid things to do! She decides to pick jumping off a cliff in the middle of the freezing night in a bikini! I guess Agent DiNozzo really upset her.

Damn that Agent! I hated to see Caitlin upset. She looked like she was going to kill someone when she stormed out.

Gibbs gets out of the car with the others. Somehow we managed to cram Abby with us, and Agent McGee had got a trace on her cell phone.

Abby gasped. Agent DiNozzo and McGee stared, and Gibbs looked straight down furious like me. I couldn't help but feel concerned for her because I had feelings for her and if she didn't live... I didn't want to think of that when she did live I had to tell her how I feel.

Abby howled when Caitlin threw herself off a cliff. We all sighed in relief when she came up. I took off toward the beach underneath that she would climb onto when she got out of the water. Gibbs follows me and the rest of the team looks confused for a minute before taking off with us. Caitlin would get the biggest scolding of her life from her "father" by the looks of Gibbs's face.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Ari and Kate _will_ start dating in the next chapter! **


	5. Breaking Rule Twelve

**Summery:****One night Kate is upset and out in the bad part of town when she sees Ari and follows him. He later joins the team. How does the team react through this story? Read and find out!**

**This is set about a six months after Ari held Kate at the farm. Twilight and Kill Ari's never happened. **

**Disclaim: I do not own anything do not sue me. If I did own NCIS Kate, Ari, and Jenny would not be dead!**

**Dedication: To Kari fans and readers!**

"Of all the stupid, irresponsible, idiotic things to do you decide to jump off a cliff in a swimsuit in the middle of the freezing night!" Gibbs lectured me for the fifth time tonight. We were all in autopsy with Ducky checking me out, other than my freezing skin, and my blue lips I was okay. To make it worse everyone was fussing over me.

After I had climbed onto the beach the team surprised me and none of them looked happy. Gibbs had yanked me into the car and began yelling. Then when we got to NCIS he made me change into a blue medical examiner jumpsuit then more lectures from everyone but Ari and Tony, Ari just watched me with concerned eyes and Tony looked guilty.

"Are you sure you're alright Kate?" Abby asked me for the sixth time as she hugged me from the side. "Fine Abbs." I mumbled as I shifted in the jumpsuit, god after an hour my hair was still wet and I was still freezing. "Kate why did you do it?" Gibbs asked in a firm voice. "Gibbs…" I sighed. "I was blinded by anger and…and I just couldn't help myself, I didn't think I just acted. Though I don't regret it, I had fun jumping off a cliff." This made Gibbs scowl. Slowly his scowl faded and he sighed. "Can we trust you to stay the rest of the night alone?"

"Yes." I said confidently.

"Fine you're allowed to leave." He grumbled. "As long as you never ever put us through that again."

"I promise I won't." I told them as I jumped off the autopsy table. Happily I made my way to the elevator. Gibbs silently followed me. When we were in he hit the elevator power button. "McGee hacked the system and deleted the photo of you. It was at night and nobody was in the building saw it we deleted it from everyone's e-mail account the only ones that saw it was the team."

"Good. If we get lucky that doesn't happen again." I mutter.

"Kate." He sighed. "Even if you do ever get upset please, please don't do that again. Don't do anything stupid." His eyes pleaded. "I won't." I assured him. "And Kate I'm sorry for what DiNozzo did to you it wasn't fair and he's banned from the Navy Yard for four days."

"Yeah I'm sorry too."

As we got out of the elevator before I got in my car Gibbs pulled me into a hug which was something odd because I barley got hugged by Gibbs but it was warm and it felt nice, then kissed my temple and whispered. "Love you Kate. Love you like your my daughter." I smiled gently at him. "Love you too Gibbs." I kissed his cheek and he smoothed my hair before he let me go and I climbed into my car. As I drove off I thought of how much Gibbs was like a loving father.

* * *

Six months later. It was one of the worst Fridays in history. Rubbing my temples I thought of the last six months and Ari. He had quickly bonded with Kate but the rest of the team had been more difficult. After a month McGee had started talking to him and wasn't afraid of him. Tony (after he got back from being banned) was a little difficult but Ari managed to get him to stop ignoring him. Ducky had been a hard rock until Ari saved his life from an old "friend"that had tried to kill him. Abby had been one of the easy ones when she once ran out of confidence Ari was there to give her encouragement which made Abby like him. Gibbs hasn't been as hard on him after he saved Kate's life from a bullet two months after he joined. He was fitting in with the team.

Other than that we had a new director, Director Jenny Shepard which Gibbs knew from Paris. Everything was fitting into place, everything but my hormones. Ari was driving me nuts for five months I had been attracted to him and had feeling for him.

The other day when Tony brought up the subject of dating I hadn't been real interested until Ari said that he couldn't date because of Mossad the deputy director which was his father didn't want him dating Americans. Then Tony said how much that sucked and I rolled my eyes.

Sighing I got up and went to Gibbs desk. "Gibbs I'm not feeling well could I go home early?" I ask. "Sure Kate do you want Ducky to check you out?" He asked in his concerned voice.

"Thanks." I said before I walked to the elevator. I needed a day or two to think about this.

* * *

Laying my purse down on the coffee table I sighed as I put my guns down and took a deep breath. I _had _to tell Ari sometime. Or maybe I should go to Ducky for advice. Going to the bathroom I splashed cold water on my face and inhaled again. I came out of the bathroom and looked around my rather large apartment. I don't know why I had picked out such a large place but I had. Maybe it was because I had the money who knows? I tried to relax as I sat on the couch. _ 'God these hormones are driving me nuts!' _I thought before I began to rub my temples. This was just one of those days.

* * *

Gibbs had for some reason let us go a few hours after Caitlin had left. Caitlin. Getting into my car I thought back to Caitlin and how I had been such a coward that I hadn't told her my feelings for her. Tonight was the night I _was_ going to tell her how I felt. Driving to her apartment I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Damn I really hoped she had feeling for me.

* * *

Groaning I heard someone knock at the door. _'Might as well get it.'_ I thought before I put on my best face ad answered it.

"Ari!" I gasp "Hello Caitlin." He answered.

"Come in." I said as I hold open the door. "So did Gibbs let you guy's off early?" I ask. "Yes it was very odd." He said as we sat on the couch.

"So not that your not welcome here or anything but what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'll show you." Without waiting for an answer he caught my lips with his. He kissed me with so much passion. I couldn't help but kiss him back with an equal amount of passion. It felt _so _good. After a minute or three I lost track, we had to break from lack of air. He inhaled and so did I. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I mutter. "I can take a guess." He told me before he crashed his lips on mine again. Slowly he began to drop several kisses down my neck. I gasped when he began to nibble on a certain place on my neck. He smiled and kept doing it.

Suddenly he stopped and lunged at me. Pinning my arms on the couch. He began to kiss me with so much more passion than before. God I was losing it. I began to moan and he let my arms go and slipped hid hands under my shirt. I gasped and moaned again. He was driving me nuts. Smiling he slipped his hands out of my shirt and I groaned. He chuckled and picked me up carrying me to my room.

Once he set me on the bed he began to undo the buttons on my shirt and slipped it off. I tugged at his and it threw it across the room. "Wait Ari." I said stopping him. "Your father said you couldn't date."

"I can not but he never said anything about falling for someone or having a relationship with someone."

"That's the same thing."

"Oh well he will learn to get over it." He muttered before he began to kiss me again. I smiled into his lips.

* * *

The rest of the weekend was the same as what happened in the first six hours on Friday. Kate groaned and threw her alarm clock on the floor. Snuggling back into Ari she felt his arms around her.

"Caitlin we have work." He muttered.

"So? We don't have to show up we could just stay here." I suggested.

"As much as I would love that we can not, Gibbs will know something is up and I do not believe he would be happy if he found out _we broke rule twelve_." He purred into my neck.

"Fine. I'm going to shower, and if you wish to have a repeat of what happened this weekend you'll go back to your place and change." I tell him as I let the sheets fall from my naked body.

He smiled and stopped me. "See you at work." He says as he kisses my forehead. A soft smile comes on my face. He kisses my lips one more time before I dissapered into the bathroom.

* * *

**Okay tell me what you think! Please review and if you have any ideas or suggestions _do not hesitate!_ Seriously please don't! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Rescue Mission

"Shhh sweetheart it's OK." Kate whispered to a 8 year old girl in her lap that was crying into her chest in the bullpen three months later.

Kate and Ari had been dating all this time and both were surprised no one had found out yet. Kate had fallen bad for Ari and silently kept reminding herself it was just a sex life, it wasn't anything big and he probably hasn't fallen for her and never will.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head Kate turned back to the crying girl, Samantha. Whom Kate had found half an hour ago. Her mom was kidnapped and her father Corporal James Werth had been found dead in a big trashcan six hours ago, and by the look of the blood trail he had been killed in his house and dragged out onto the street and put into the trash bin, to make it worse Kate was afraid she had heard her father killed because Kate had heard something when she was working the crime seen with Tony and found Samantha in the basement shaking and crying.

Gently rubbing her back I kissed the top of her head and smoothed her hair. After I found her I took her back to NCIS with Tony and me and Tony had called Gibbs and told him about her. Right now everyone but Samantha and I were in Abby's lab discussing what she had found in Werth, I didn't think having Samantha there while they talked about her dead father was good for her.

"K-K-Kate I'm sc-sc-scared." Samantha choked out as she tightened her grip on Kate. "Of what Samantha?" I asked the poor girl. "Th-th-that the-the man who killed my d-daddy will get m-me!" Samantha stuttered as the rest of the team, and Ducky walked into the bullpen. "Oh sweetheart, I promise I won't let anyone get you." I told her comfortingly as I pulled her closer to me.

Gibbs shot me a what's going on look as he and the rest of the team watched the two of us. Still holding on to Samantha Kate stood up and motined Ducky to come closer. "Samantha this is my good friend Ducky, can you talk to him for a few minutes?" I asked her gently. She nodded and I placed her in my chair and went to go talk to Gibbs.

"Gibbs as Tony probably told you I found her in the basement crying and shaking. It looks like the poor thing went through Hell."

"Yeah I go that Kate what else?" He asked in his impatient tone. "She thinks whoever got her daddy will come for her."

"Any ideas why?"

"Yes actually, I think she heard her father getting killed. Maybe Ducky could find out why." He nodded. "So what was in Werth?" I asked curiously.

"Drugs, too many."

"Wait I thought his friends said he never tried drugs and never will. Do you think someone drugged him to make it easier to kill him?"

"That Kate would be my guess. Let's see how Ducky and Samantha are doing." I nodded and followed him to my desk.

Once we reached my desk Ducky looked up at us then at Samantha. "Samantha dear I have to talk to my friends now I'll be right back." The girl nodded and closed her eyes.

"How is she Ducky?" I asked hoping she hadn't heard a thing.

"Terrible Caitlin, she apparently did hear her father getting killed." I sighed disappointingly.

"Ummmm ahhhh boss I have something." McGee's voice came to us from his desk.

"Yeah McGee?" Gibbs and I asked as we walked over to him. "Abby ran the prints from the trash can through Avis and we got a hit. Ahh Kate remember Bassam?"

"The bastard two slapped me twice and wants to kill me? Yeah I remember him."

"What does he have to do with the case?" Ari asked from his desk.

"It's ahh his prints." McGee said hesitantly unsure of how everyone would react. "What?" Everyone said at once. Samantha looked up confused. Suddenly Ari's phone went off. Ari picked it up and spoke. "Haswari."

A few seconds later Ari was yelling into the phone and then slammed it shut two minutes later. "That was Bassam apparently he want's me to meet him alone at the farm house were the second operation was months ago."

"What?" Gibbs asked. "He wants Gibbs, and only killed Werth and kidnapped his wife to get me to meet him. He has proposed an exchange my life for Werth's wife's."

"Well your not going alone Gibbs." I said angrily.

"I know. Tony, McGee, and Ari are going with me."

"What!" I blurt. I should be the one going. "Kate look everyone here knows how much Hamas would love to get their hands on you. So your going to stay here with Samantha. Tony, Ari, Tim, lets go."

"Be careful!" I yell after them. They all nod and I sit down with Samantha. "Are they going to get my mommy?" She asked slowly. "You bet." I said with confidence.

* * *

Three hours later I get a call on my phone. "Agent Todd we have trouble." Fornell's voice tells me. "What's going on Fornell?"

"Bassam only wanted Ari but and is now holding the rest of the team hostage and hasn't exchanged for Werth's wife."

"What happened?" I screamed. That bastard only wanted Ari and now he has my team too. "Gibbs went to the farmhouse, McGee and DiNozzo were covering and Bassams men set up a trap so when the team got within a mile of the farmhouse they would be trapped. Ari managed to escape for a now and Bassam sent his men to find him. He's somewhere within mile radius and he won't be safe for much longer." Bassam is threatening to kill the rest of the team if Ari is not turned in and we can't reach Ari."

"Fornell stay calm I have an idea I'll get the team back I just need an hour." Without waiting I hung up the phone and grabbed Samantha. "Where we going?" She asked. "Samantha your going to stay with Ducky for a while okay?" The girl nodded and I walked into autopsy and spotted Jimmy. "Jimmy where's Ducky?"

"The head why?" Perfect Jimmy could take Samantha and wouldn't ask a lot of questions about it.

"Samantha this is Jimmy he's Ducky's friend can you stay with him for a while?"

"Mmm hhmm." she answered.

"Alright Jimmy could you watch her for an hour?"

"Sure Kate." I happily hand him Samantha and back out of autopsy and made my way to Ari's motorcycle, it was a good thing I knew how to hot wire a motorcycle and ride one too. If this worked Gibbs was going to kill me for sure this time but hey I got to kick sand in Bassam's face.

* * *

Running up to Ari's apartment I opened the door with the key he gave me. Opening his closet I took out his helmet, motorcycle jacket, and matching pants. Slipping the pants over mine I put the jacket over me. Slipping a pair of handcuffs into my (or Ari's) pocket and put the helmet on careful to hide my hair. Slipping the gloved on I took a deep breath taking my SIG and one of Ari's that I found under his pillow I put one on each ankle. Looking at myself in the mirror I smiled.

I needed them to think I was Ari to get into the farmhouse and negotiate my teams release since they were most likely going to capture Ari I would have to save them. Ari's suit was a little big on me and I was shorter then Ari but for the most part as long as I didn't talk I hoped they would think I was Ari.

* * *

On my way to the farm house I thought of how dangerous this was and how scared I was but hey I loved my team and my lover though I hadn't told Ari yet if I lived I had too.

* * *

When men started to see me riding Ari's motorcycle half a mile until I was at the farmhouse they all started yelling and I got off and put the kick stand up. Putting my hands up like I was surrendering they reached into my pocket they cuffed me with Ari's cuff's then lead me to Bassam. The idiots didn't even think to check me for weapons or take my helmet off. Ha this was going to be _so _easy. Little did the idiots know I wasn't Ari and had the key to his cuffs curled up in my fist._"_Bassam we have Haswari!" One of the men yelled in English. I looked around my team that were cuffed to each other except Ari he was cuffed to a pole.

"What that is impossible I have him!" Bassam yanked on Ari showing him to the men then froze when he saw me. Everyone looked confused until one of the men knocked Ari's helmet off and my brown hair was exposed along with my face.

"Surprise." I told an angry Bassam. My team gasped and I smiled. Quickly I began to unhand cuff myself silently. Suddenly I headbutted one of the men beside me before the other. Everyone looked in surprise when I flung Ari's cuffs off and grabbed the SIG's on my ankles. Firing like mad I shot most of the men and the others yanked out guns and began to fire at me. These idiots were apparently never taught to fire because their aim was horrible, once I took them all but Bassam out I took the cuffs that were once on me and hit Bassam ind the head before I cuffed him. "Kate!" and "Caitlin!" was all I heard as I rushed to my teammates.

"Long story guys and I will gladly explain it while we wait on Fornell to get here." Bassam yells at me angrily when I pick up Gibbs phone from a pile and dial Fornell's number. I inhale just as Fornell picks up and began to explain everything, but it was kind of hard because the look on my 'fathers' face is hard to ignore.  


* * *

**Okay tell me how I did. I just made up this chapter because I ****thought it would be a good chapter to place right before Kate and Ari say I love you, and I love to write about Kate getting scolded by Gibbs! **_  
_


	7. Falling in Love With Ari

2 weeks later. After I had saved the team from angry Hamas idiots Gibbs scolded me and put me on desk duty for a week. So that was like hell, but right now I think I would prefer desk duty then work this case. I sighed and tried to push the gruesome picture of a raped dead girl with a heart carved into her back. I was working the Kyle _Boon case, _Kyle Boone is a sick-o that raped and murdered (30?) women. I hadn't got the exact number because I didn't wan to know. We had just discovered his dumping ground and that there was a new copy cat sick-o running around. That didn't make me feel safe. When I got to the truck I was suddenly whacked from behind and my world went black.

* * *

"Whatdda mean Kate was kidnapped by the killer copycat? I want every list of phone call and visitor Boon got in prison now!" Gibbs screams at the phone and I freeze. Caitlin kidnapped? "Gibbs what's going on?" I yelled. "That sick bastard has her Ari. Damn it!" He yells as he storms out and I follow. The new killer had Caitlin, my Caitlin.

* * *

Rage boiled inside me as we stop and block the car of Boone's biographer. "Where is she?" I demand as I yanked him by the shirt collar. "I-I don't know who you talking about!" He stuttered. Throwing him on the ground I go to the trunk and hiss when I find it empty. Gibbs saw that and I thought he would explode like me.

* * *

Shit! And ow are the only things I can think of as the vehicle I'm in stops and someone yanks me out. The man rips of the duck tape and that's when I realize a few things. One I'm cuffed, two the sick-o is Boon's lawyer, three I'm the next victim, four I'm screwed. Hissing angrily I begin to yell. "What did you do to me?" I yelled.

"I hit you in the head with a shovel my dear." He said as he stroked my cheek.

"Did you kill that woman?"

"Yes." He said as he began to snap photo's of me.

"How many more are there O'Neill?"

"You will make five."

"Why?" I screamed. "Did you really think I wanted to be Boon's lawyer to defend him? Oh, no, I wanted to learn from him, the best of the best. I sought him out, and guess what sweetie. You're going to be my graduation present." He replied happily as he kicked me in the side. He then ripped open my shirt to revile my black lace bra.

Grinning at the sight he suddenly yanked my shirt off and threw it across the barn.

"You know you can scream it's allowed. Kyle said he wants agent Gibbs to remember this for a long time. Now you and me are going to take this nice and slowly." He says as he puts some photos of me down and comes at me with a knife.

Quickly he slashed my shoulder and takes a picture. Glaring at him I manage to get up.

"A fighter huh? I hadn't had one of those before."

"Try that again with that knife-

Suddenly I was cut of when he threw it. Dodging it my heart screamed with joy as Ari, Gibbs, Tony, and McGee storm in and beat the crap out of O'Neill. Ari finally stopped, but it took Tony and Gibbs to yank him off of O'Neill. _'That when faster than I thought it would.' _I thought as Ari rushes to me and got the handcuffs off me. I wrapped my arms around Ari and hugged him. "Thank god." I whispered as I look into the eyes of each team member.

Back at NCIS I was in an NCIS t-shirt and sweats as we watch Gibbs play Boon. I smiled when Ari wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I peeled my eyes away from Boon and turned to look into Ari's. As Gibbs leaves he opens the door and says to Boon "Why don't you ask her yourself?" I smile as I come out with Tony and Ari. "I'm afraid your lawyer's going to miss your execution."

"He's kinda in the hospital in critical condition Ari here made sure of that, but here in a couple days as soon as he can walk were throwing him in prison for the rest of his life. I mean if he doesn't die." Tony said as Boon was dragged out. Gibbs smiled.

Later that day I was sitting in Ari's lap at my apartment, on my bed. "Were you afraid?" I whispered to Ari lifting my head up.

"Hmm?" He asked questionably.

"When I was being kidnapped."

He sighed and closed his eyes for a minute. "Yes." He whispered. "I was so afraid and angry." Kissing my forehead he gently grabs my shoulders ad turns me to where I was facing him. "Caitlin there is something I need to tell you." He says in a strong voice.

"Yes?"

"I love you." He tells me and lets go of my shoulders. "I love you too." I tell him before his lips come crashing down on mine. He tangles his hands in my hair as he kisses me with more passion. I take my hands and put them in his short cropped hair. Gently I tugged at his hair. He moaned and without breaking the kiss he pushed me down on the bed. Climbing on top of me he broke the kiss to remove my shirt and expose my bra. As his lips some on mine I take my hands out of his hair and begin to unbutton his shirt and push it off. I ran my fingers all over his muscular chest and he began kissing me with so much passion I whimpered and then began to moan.

That made him go nuts. Removing the rest of our clothes I knew we were both getting really excited when his cock turned hard and I began to feel a wet slick liquid coming out of me. I kissed him for one last time before I pulled back. "What about Gibbs?" I asked in a concerned voice. "Having a sex life with your co-worker is one thing, falling in love with one is another."

"I have a plan for how we are going to deal with that later." He says soothingly. "Besides were not having sex, we never have had sex, we are and have been making love." He purred into my ear. "Your right Ari, but would you care to share your plan?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Not anytime soon, I believe we are _very _busy right now, are we not?" He asked seductively and teasingly as he rubbed his cock against me. I resisted a moan, but a small whimper escaped my lips.

He smiled. "I started something and I intend to finish it love." He whispered before he attacked his lips with mine. Using his strong arms he pined mine above my head and chuckled into my lips when I struggled and whimpered.

Unable to take it anymore I screamed and came. He let go of my arms and moaned into my neck.

A few minutes later I collapsed on his chest panting. Ari ran his fingers through my hair happily. "Love you Ari." I whispered as I began to fall asleep. "Love you too Caitlin." Was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep with the man I loved.

* * *

"Ari this isn't a good idea." I told him as we stood outside Gibbs house 2 days later. "When you said you had a plan I never dreamed it would be going up to Gibbs and confessing. I didn't know you had a death wish."

He chuckles. "Caitlin would you rather he finds out by us or something worse? DiNozzo for example?" Uh oh I hadn't thought about that.

"Okay." I take a deep breath. "Let's do this." I say with encouragement as I open Gibbs front door and Ari and I walk down to Gibbs basement. God I hoped Gibbs didn't kill Ari.

* * *

**Okay here's the next update. Thanks to all that reviewed! The next update may be a while I'm working on my other Kari stories as well. Maybe you guy's will look at them? Common please? At least look at Rescue that's one of the best who ever reviews for that story will be my favorite reader! Would it help if I said pretty please with sprinkles on top? Review please!**


	8. Pregnate

I took a deep breath as I walked into Gibbs basement. Ari squeezed my hand gently. Gibbs looked up from his boat. "Uhhh hey Gibbs can we come in?"

"You're already in."

"Okay I guess that a yes." I muttered before I walked down the steps and reached the floor. Gibbs gave Ari a questing look when he saw we were holding hands. "How long?" He asked. I sighed so he knew.

"About two months." I said hoping he wouldn't kill Ari. Ari squeezed my hand again and stepped towards Gibbs. "You already know we broke rule twelve?" I asked.

"Yep and I'm not the only one." Smiling Gibbs flipped his cell open and dialed a number.

"Hey Abbs, yeah call the rest of the team and tell them." He hung up the phone and motioned for us to follow him. "Were we going Gibbs?" I asked as he led us out of the house. "To NCIS." After we got in the car Gibbs started driving like a maniac like he usually does.

As we stepped into NCIS we found the whole team waiting and grinning in the bullpen. That was a big surprise. "So who wants to tell Ari and me what the hell's going on?" I asked calmly. Suddenly Tony, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby started talking at once. "QUIET!" I yelled. Silence filled the room. "Better, now Abby please explain."

"We've been betting on it for months!" She said happily. "What?" I asked confused. "When you and Ari would get together!" She shouted. "McGee and I are already together so we were just waiting on you two fall in love!" I froze. They had been waiting on us to fall in love? And betting on it? Ari smiled slightly, he taking this so much better than me.

"Who hey guys something tells me Kate isn't too happy." Palmer said uneasily. "Gee really Jimmy?" I snapped. "How long have you been betting?" I yelled. "Well ahh a month after Ari came Abby and I started dating, then uh, the whole team betted on when you two would fall in love and get together. So ahhh …" McGee told me. I inhaled and took a few deep breaths. "Okay, Tony why don't you tell me who bet for when?"

He smiled. "Well I bet you two would get together two months after Ari came, and would fall in love next year. Abby bet it all to happen one month after Ari came, Palmer said it would all happen three months after Ari came, Ducky and Gibbs bet you would date six months after Ari go there and fall in love with him two months after. So who won?" I smiled. Gibbs could read minds I swear he could. "Gibbs and Ducky."

"What?" Three voices rang out and a "Yes!" From Ducky. I smiled. "You all were betting two early, but Ducky and Gibbs of course." Ari tells them. "No!" Abby tells us. "You two just didn't want to admit your feeling for each other!" Abby yelled. "True Abbs, but ahh you still lose." Gibbs, Ducky, and Ari all chuckled at once. "I told you we should have bet on when she got pregnant." Tony muttered to McGee and Jimmy. "What?" I screamed again. Everyone froze. How did they find out?

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_(Yesterday.) I stood at the sink and looked at the tiny pink plus sign on the test. It had to have happened weeks ago. I was pregnant with Ari's child. We could get through this though he had said he loved me yesterday didn't he? Me being pregnant would explain all the hormonal things that have been going on in the past week. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. Ari was sitting on the bed. He looked up to me and saw my face. "Caitlin what is the matter?" He asked in a concerned voice. Slowly I walked over and handed him the pregnancy test. _

_He carefully took it from me and looked at it. "You're pregnant?" He whispered. I sighed and nodded. "Ari if you don't want anything to do with the baby I understand I can…" He cut me off. _

"_Caitlin do not say that. I love you and I love our child." He told me gently as he kissed my forehead. I smiled softly, so he did want the baby. "Love you." I whispered. "Love you too Caitlin." He told me before he smoothed my hair and led me to the bed. "Do you want a girl or a boy?" I asked. He smiled. "I want a girl to spoil." He said happily. "I think it's going to be a boy." I disagreed. "Hmm…we'll just have to wait to find out." He muttered. "I'll make you an appointment and we can see how far you're along before we can get a genetic test." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "You know this gives Gibbs a good reason to kill you." I told him in a worried tone. He smiled. "I'll be fine." He kissed my cheek and moved his hand to my flat stomach.

* * *

_"How did you know I was pregnant I just found out yesterday?" I demanded. "Your pregnant?" Tony yelled. "Yes now Abby explain!" I barked angrily.

"Well Kate, Ducky and me we the only ones that suspected it for a few days but the others believed it until now. So Tony if you had bet on when Kate got pregnant you would have lost. Oh, and Kate I wanted to tell you I am three weeks pregnant." I gasped. "Your pregnant too?"

"Yep! How far along are you?"

"I think I'm about two weeks! We'll have to wait for the doctor. So do you want your kid to be a girl or boy?" I asked excitedly. "Boy. But Tim wants a girl. What about you?"

_"_I want a boy, but Ari wants a girl to spoil!"

"Ohhh you want to go shopping for baby clothes?" She asked.

"Yes!" I said happily.

"Alright girls calm down, you two can go shopping, just don't buy all the baby clothes in black while a have a talk with Ari. I promise not to kill him Kate." Gibbs tells us.

"Okay!" I said excitedly. I kissed Ari's cheek and walked out of the bullpen and into the elevator with Abby. "Don't worry Kate when Gibbs found out I was pregnant with Tim's kid, he had a talk with him to and he's still alive." She pointed out. "Yeah that is good." I tell her as the elevator doors close.

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter?**


	9. Ziva

As Abby and I walked into the bullpen with our shopping bags I breathed a sigh of relief when Ari was still alive. Thank God. There was also a women standing next to him that Tony had his eyes on.

Funny she kind of looked like Ari. The rest of the team noticed us and nodded. Ari kissed my cheek. "Caitlin I would like you too meet my sister Ziva. She is in Mosad." He gestured to the woman. Sister? All this time Ari was here he never once mentioned a sister, and she was in Mossad.

"Hi I'm Kate." I offered my hand out and she shook it. "So you are the women that stole my brother's heart." She smiled. "Yeah I guess you could say that." I said with a smile was really liking this women so far. "I came to visit my brother to find that in a short amount of time he had already started a family, and he had a child on the way." I gulped this women was in mossad and she was Ari's sister, she knew about the baby. What if she told Eli David?

"I cannot wait to meet my niece or nephew." She said suddenly. I smiled. "So you won't tell Director David?" I asked unsurely. "Of course not, I would not risk the baby's life. So I know Ari wants a girl and I understand you want a boy?" She asked. "Yes." I smiled. "Abby also wants hers to be a boy." I gestured to her. "She is McGee's girlfriend." Ziva smiled and shook hands with Abby, and Abby thankfully did the same. "Well we'll have to wait and see have either of you thought about names?" She smiled at us. "Nope." We both said at once. "How about baby furniture?"

"Nope." We repeat. "I just found out yesterday I was pregnant. But we could always have the men move the furniture." I suggested. "That's a great idea Kate!" Abby said happily, while Ari and McGee had horrible looks on their faces. "Haha!" Tony laughed. "Oh be quiet Tony, your probably going to join them soon. Abby and I are pregnant an old girlfriend of yours will probably show up soon." Suddenly he stopped laughing and Tim, Ari, and Gibbs all wore a smirk while Ziva laughed. "So Ziva how long can you stay?" I asked. "A few days before my father drags me back." She says happily. "Great."

* * *

Later that day I saw Ziva and Tony in the same car kissing after everyone had left. I shook my head and go tin the car with Ari who hadn't noticed the two lucky for Tony. As we drove off Ari parked outside of the Washington Memorial. "Ari what are we doing here?" I asked curiously. "You will see soon enough." He smiled and led me out of the car. As we stood in front of the memorial he kissed me before reaching into his pocket and pulling a box out of his pocket.

I gasped when he got down on one knee. "Caitlin Alexandria Todd will you marry me?" He asked. "Yes." I felt the words slowly come out and suddenly the ring was on my finger. He kissed my forehead happily. "Ari?" I asked suddenly. "Yes love?" He asked. "Isn't this a little too soon? I mean you told me you loved me two days ago, we found out I was pregnant and now I'm engaged?" He smiled. "Caitlin we have known each other since the day in the morgue, we fell in love and your pregnant all the more reason to get married, and by the way I had Gibbs permission." I smiled. "Okay." He wrapped his arms around me and I felt him kiss my hair.

* * *

Two months later.

It had been a strange two months. I had had several hormonal breakdowns and each time Ari was there to help me. Even after I gave him a black eye for touching my cookie. I had felt so guilty I cried all night about it. Abby had been the same, she had giving McGee a bruise on his cheek after he touched her Major Mass Speck. But hormones were hormones.

Ari and I walked into the bullpen to find a crying Ziva with a yellowed bruise on her forehead, she was in Tony's arms and Gibbs yelling. Ziva had over the time become part of the family and McGee and Abby had gotten engaged a few weeks after us. Ari and I planned to have the wedding in a few days in a fancy garden in DC specially made for weddings. We had decided Ziva, Sarah and I would be the bridesmaids at Abby's weddings. Which would take place three weeks after Ari's and I's so we would be back from our honeymoon by then.

"Ziva." Ari whispered. Ari rushed to her and I went to Abby who was standing nearby. "What happened?" I asked. "Ziva's two months pregnant with Tony's child and there in love. But Eli David found out about it, then found out about you and Ari and hit Ziva, so she came here." The words hurt me. "What? That bastard!" I yelled.

Abby nodded. "Well could be worse, that ass could have killed her. If the idiot knows what's good for him he won't come anywhere near DC if he values his life." She said seriously. "Yep." I agreed. Well at least she wasn't anywhere near Eli David anymore.

* * *

**Review please! And PM me if you want for whatever reason or have any questions, I love answering them! Who wants to guess about who's getting engaged next?  
**


	10. The Wedding and Honeymoon

I was so excited. Today was the day I would be Caitlin Haswari. I was driving to a fancy hotel with Abby and Ziva for my wedding. I looked fabulous in my white dress, and Ziva and Abby looked wonderful in their green ones.

"Ready Kate?" Abby asked when the car stopped. "As I'll ever be." I smiled at the two of them as we walked down into the hotel garden.

Suddenly music started and Gibbs was by my side. "Ready to get married Kate?" Gibbs asked. I nodded. "Gibbs I just want to say thank you." I whispered when Abby and Ziva left.

"Why?"

"For accepting Ari, for being here today, for everything you've done." He smiled tenderly at me. "Anything for you Kate." Suddenly my music started and it was time to walk down the aisle.

The aisle was in my opinion to long, much to long.

I saw Ari's happy face and smiled up at him. "I do." Ari vowed. "I do." I repeated. "You may kiss the bride." The priest spoke.

Ari lifted up the vale and kissed me. Cheers went up. We broke apart and stared at each other.

People started to move to the reception area leaving Ari and I there. "Love you Ari."

"I love you too Caitlin, and our child." He kissed my forehead. I smiled. "I hope your not going to be too disappointed when you get a son." I grinned. "I will be happy with any child I receive, as long as you are the mother. And if I don't get a daughter this time, I _will_ get one next time." He said with confidence.

"Really?" I asked raising my eyebrow. He chuckled and led me to the reception.

* * *

A miracle happened. DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, and Abby had actually planned the reception, and it went smoothly. I had throw the banquet which had landed into Abby's surprised hands. I was enjoying myself when I danced with Ari. That is until Abby and Ziva informed me it was time for the garter removal.

Tony and Tim had howled with laughter at my blush when Ari dipped under my dress to remove the garter, but the two were quickly silenced by Abby and Ziva. Ari placed a teasing kiss to my thy before running his teeth over my skin to remove the garter. Once he came out with it cheers went up.

Ari threw it and I turned to see it land into Timothy McGee's hands. To keep from laughing I buried my face int Ari's shoulder. He chuckled lightly.

After all the excitement died down Ari and I were on the dance floor dancing to slow music. I was slightly irritated when Abby and Ziva interrupted us. "Kate, Ari!" The called. "It's time for your honeymoon in Paris! Ziva and I didn't pick the perfect after-wedding-dress for it to be wasted! Do you tow want to miss your plane?" Abby asked. I was about to say something but Ari caught my lips with his and we both ignored the bridesmaids.

"Gibbs!" They both whined together. "Ari!" The angry voice of Ziva rang out. "I swear if you don't stop distracting her right now I'll have Gibbs tell _everyone _how you two met!" Gibbs chuckled along with NCIS friends while old friends and secret service agents looked confused. Ari immediately stopped kissing me.

Gibbs chuckled again when Ziva and Abby smiled at their victory when Ari very unhappily surrendered me to them. Before I went to change with them I whispered into Ari's ear. "Don't worry soon you'll have me all to yourself." He shook his head and mutter something along the lines of 'naughty tonight.' Abby and Ziva had me dressed in a green dress like theirs.

When Ari and I left it was very hard to miss the rice shower that came on us as we got in the car to go to the airport and jump on a plane to Paris.

* * *

As soon as Ari closed the door to our hotel room in the city of love he crashed his lips onto mine. He led me to the bedroom and slowly began to peel away at the fabrics of clothing covering me.

He held me and kissed my neck and started to grind up and down me, clearly enjoying himself. "Someones greedy tonight." I said teasingly. He stopped and began to take his clothes off. "You said I would have you all to myself." He reminded me.

"So I did." I muttered before he crashed his lips on mine. He led me to the bed and crawled on top of me, I wrapped me legs around his waist holding him there. He chuckled and began to purr my name gently into the skin of my neck.

I smiled. I was finally Caitlin Haswari. I was finally married and in bed with the one I loved, the one who was going to have a child with me.

* * *

"So Ari are you going to keep me prisoner in bed today or can we go see the Eiffel Tower?" I asked rolling over to lock my eyes with his. "We can do what ever you want." He said as he ran his hands through my hair. "Mrs. Haswari." He added. I smiled. It was our third day in Paris and today I didn't think I wanted to stay in bed all day for a change. "Can we leave now?" I asked getting excited.

"As soon as you eat some oatmeal." He chuckled as I groaned. I hated eating. Every time I ate something that wasn't oatmeal I would run to the bathroom and loose what ever I just ate. But Ari would be right there with me holding me hair and ignoring my protests.

After I finally managed to choke the oatmeal down my throat and Ari seemed satisfied. So I brushed my hair and led Ari out the door.

* * *

**Review please! **


	11. Complete!

Forgive me if I didn't make this clear but this story is **over**! I know sad right? Sorry I didn't do an epilogue or something else, right now I'm a little wrapped up in school. Once again sorry!


End file.
